borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hack weapons completely have ruined the online gameplay
Im not objecting to weapon modding. But when it goes too far, that'd be another story. For me, its ok to mod some minor parts of a gun and it's important to maintain overall balance of a particular weapon being modded. Sometimes i even slightly down scale my gun's stat. However, almost every guy joins in the game at Level50 is wielding modded guns. The bad thing is, 9 out of 10 have their guns super-powered and therefore devastate all the things stand in their way. They kill the superbad alpha skag, badass bully or super spiderant in 5 shots or less. The gameplay falls into a ridiculous "classic alien invasion" destruction. All the challenges are gone, all the surprising loots are gone and all the fun fades as well. Come on people, we are going to enjoy the combat in game not login to watch fireworks. (for this point, i feel XBOX360 guys are luckier cuz they get far less impact by this issue.) btw, sorry about the grammar of the topic title. i was typing too fast. is there any way to change it? : I have to disagree that XBL players are less affected by this. I have completely stopped playing online because it is impossible to avoid modded weapons. In a level 50 game, everyone you play with will one-shot every enemy you see. And I'm sorry, but if you're "not objecting to weapon modding", you're missing the point. If you can just make a modded weapon instead of looting and playing the game the way it was meant to be played, the game is diminished by that. Which is not to say that I blame the modders. They're stupid assholes, but that's ok, I 'expect '''most gamers to be stupid assholes. : : I also expect game developers to care enough about creating a community and enduring experience for their players that they will take time to do simple, straightforward, obvious things like "preventing people from cheating to such an extent that online play is ruined for everyone", or "making sure all the items work the way they're supposed to"....etc. Gearbox didn't do any of those obvious things that you would do if you cared about creating a good game. They did a great job on marketing, and making the game superficially interesting to appeal to reviewers, and on cranking out dlc to add features that should have been included in the game when it first shipped...in other words, the things that helped them make a ton of money off of us before they told us to go fuck ourselves when we asked them to protect our playing experience. : The solution is simple, just quit playing Borderlands and don't ever buy anything else made by Gearbox. They don't give a fuck. 04:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: They actually do give a fuck. They have released patches that got rid of the modded weapons but the modders get past them and make more. Land0fChocolate 02:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I know exactly how you feel as even the Xbox is not exempt from modders. Practically every game online has someone using a modded weapon to completly decimate anything that they see. It's also doubly worse as half the time, the weapons cause extreme lag which makes it extremely hard to do anything. User:Daemon hunter17 ---- 119.4.100.10, I agree, for the most part. I mostly host my own games so I can be in control of the weapons in the game. I don't really care about modded weapons so long as they don't break the game. I won't boot for legit weapons, no matter how broken they are. I once wrongfully booted someone after I saw them using a gun that had multiple forms of elemental tech, only to get a message from them, leading to me finding the article for the Atlas Chimera. I felt rather foolish. Twice, I've had people join with fully automatic weapons that shoot high powered grenades. What's the point? HelloWaffles 05:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Amen hellowaffles, I'm starting to host a lot too as to be in control of weapons, its ridiculous that i have to join and drop games 10 - 15 times to find a legit one. a few guys on this wiki will tell you i got a dirty mouth, and i always tell them off before i quit out. and dont get me started on these white money crazy shield boosts that auto equip when i join a game. i have lost some good class mods and my fav grenade mod from those damn things. if nothing else, HACKERS/ MODDERS SHOULD HAVE AN EMBLEM NEXT TO THEIR NAME WHEN SEARCHING FOR A CUSTOM GAME SO I DONT DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT AND AVOID YOU. not yelling, well kinda, but just throwing it out. modders should get themselves a gang symbol or something, stay away. If the new dlc fixes modded guns like gearbox said, i might lose a few guns ive traded for that i dont know if they were modded, they are not over the top. but i will be alright with that if it can stop this craziness. Hellz Lips 07:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Plays legit :If you're not yelling, put double apostrophes around the part you want to emphasize. It will bold it. Or do three for italics. Azuarc 19:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the modded weapons are really hurting online play, but honestly from what i've heard from gearbox, they will stop the creation of modded weapons, but I don't know if they will get rid of the ones people have, so even with this new DLC and new level cap, most people are gonna have to find loyal friends/wiki members who don't mod to actually co-op on it. That really sucks especially when sometimes you have one of those late nights and no legit players are on. I do hope the patch will erase all modded weapons, but I'm not holding my breath.Calmdoggy 19:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I also agree I got all these modded weapons at the beggining from my freinds but when I tried them I deleted them they took the fun out the game I mean come on and every time some guy joins and uses a shield mod I back to my game and delete it which takes awhile sometimes also if your on Xbox live and want someone with no modded weapons to play my gamertag is DragonStorm30 (mods are for no lifers who suck at games and life) is my new bio Agreed. I have some modded guns and shields but I almost never use them. I've got some very good legit weapons which I enjoy and much rather use. When someone comes in with their modded shotgun shooting and killing everything with one shot, you have to ask yourself "what's the point?". It takes away the fun of the combat, and it takes away the fun of looting. Two major points that makes Borderlands so fun and addictive. When DLC4 comes out, I will be hosting, anyone that persists to use a mod will get their asses kicked out. Land0fChocolate 02:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm just going to say right now, Gearbox won't patch out any mods with the 4th DLC or GOTY. If they patch anything, it'll be stock weapons. Because that's a glitch that has been abused to make super mods. Anyways, Gearbox won't be patching any of that stuff, because the first time they patched mods (which was just to get rid of invalid weapons, like putting a shotgun barrel on a SMG body) they lost a LOT of players. For GB to patch mods again, when they want to sell MORE game copies, and MORE DLC, it'd be a stupid move. I personally make guns in WT occasionally, and get guns from my friends that mod. I think that some people really over exaggerate how bad modding is. It really doesn't ruin online play that much, at all, in fact. If you find someone who refuses to play legit, kick them, don't go complaining. If someone asks me to play legit, I have characters with pure legit guns (which are beastly btw). PSN: Uber_Skittlez Skittlez you are wrong. Borderlands uses a COD controller scheme combined with RPG elements. The star quality that Borderlands has or had is the online cooaperative experience. I really miss joining online random games to show off my loot. If you have a one shot kill gun you don't need help. This game has lost more players to the lack of challenge caused by hacked weapons and sheilds than by any patch. rose omegas, and stock weapons killed this game. Hope it gets fixed. 05:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I've said it before, but I'll say it again. It's the internet. If Gearbox fixes modding, the people that are bugging you with modded stuff will switch to bugging you with unexpected quick-travels, constant duel requests, and my favourite, the phase-walk ditch, which leaves me the soldier with plenty of freshly spawned baddies and no back-up. Hell, even the headset chatter is bad enough. Guess my point here is if you're going to go on Xbox Live at 4 am and play random games with no ranking system, get ready to meet some losers. You'd be better off just going to sleep and going to work/school tomorrow. Or try talking to people here. What the game infrastructure lacks in terms of rigidity can easily be made up for right here on the wiki. I mean, if you've managed to make it here to complain, maybe just use the resources that are in place? I know it's not that big of a list yet, but put your name up, send a couple people user messages, and see if you make a friend or two. I really don't see the point of playing co-op games with strangers. I play with my girlfriend, and it's awesome. Get to know who you're playing with, and it's a million times better. Co-op with randoms is like golfing with strangers. Why wouldn't you just play by yourself? (and if it's because you get better loot with buddies, suck it up, or stop bitching out modders, because BL is a bitch for loot and that's why people mod in the first place) WhackyGordon 09:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I totally agree, Gearbox should leave modding alone. The loot drops are simply way too random to be at all effective for getting decent weapons for certain weapon types. I mean, I've probably seen 10 bajillion sniper rifles and repeaters drop or spawn in chests, but trying to get a passable Combat Rifle seems to be impossible ''without modding yourself one with Willowtree#. I've played through BL more times than I can count, both single player and multiplayer, done all the DLC, played on all 4 characters, and still have never gotten a truly awesome Combat Rifle legit from the game. Hell, until I broke down and modded myself one I was rolling at level 61 with a level 43 Battle Stomper, and that was the best thing I'd ever found. :Gearbox did at least up the drop rate of Combat Rifles somewhat in the General Knoxx expansion (or maybe it's just by virtue of the fact that you're killing copious amounts of Crimson Lance troops), but still, 99.5% of the CR drops in my games have been plaintext crap weapons. I understand that truly amazing guns need to be farmed, but after 300 hours+ put into the game across every character you would think something decent would drop. No other weapon type has been as hard for me to find quality items as Combat Rifles. This is something I wish they'd really fix, but I'm not holding my breath... - Effedup 16:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have/will never mod or use a modded weapon and have found 100+ Decent rares in my 80 hourish expirience of the game. Modding ruins the game for others who dont have modded guns and are happy to use thier sick as hell Vitriolic Crux to plough through Crimson bitches. What do you do once you have a ridiculously over powered gun? Do you farm for more sick weapons? Fight the invincible Crawermax? Play online and show everyone how... cool?... smart you are? F$#& off modders. This is easyly one of the best and most giving games that I have played, but it is swiftly being ruined by modding maggots that enjoy playing a game that they have made POINTLESS!! POINTLESS!! F@%&ing F@%&ing modders ---- So who's the Dr. Ned wanna-be that zombified this thread? And also, /jokervoice "why so serious?" I mean, really now. This horse is so dead even a BDSM necropheliac wouldn't wanna touch it with a ten foot skag pole. Just let it go; writing marathon posts - and I would know, having written several here in the past - only serves to waste time and elevate your blood pressure. The people who ruin the game for others aren't reading any of it - or if they are, they're definitely not caring. And your words - eloquent¹ offerings such as they are - aren't going to change that. At the end of the day, the only behavior you have any control over is your own. Remember that. ¹sarcasm